1. Field
This disclosure relates to a beamforming method and apparatus, and a medical imaging system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-dimensional (2D) transducer-array is an array of p×q transducers, and is used for multi-channel beamforming to obtain a high-definition three-dimensional (3D) image. Beamforming methods may be generally classified into digital beamforming, in which all channels are processed in a digital manner, analog beamforming, in which all channels are processed in an analog manner, and hybrid beamforming, that is, a combination of digital beamforming and analog beamforming.